1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to nanotechnology.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are promising elements in nanotechnology. They are fullerene-related structures which consist of graphene cylinders. Carbon nanotubes can be functionalized (by attaching moieties to nanotubes) to increase their solubility in solvents and to control their affinity with other molecules or solid materials.
Current methods for nanotube separation are centrifuge and liquid chromatography based on chemical affinity. Trapping is done on the edge of electrode in dielectrophoresis. For nanotube manipulation, current methods are based on scanning probe microscope and direct current (DC) or alternate current (AC) electrical field alignment. These techniques are not precise and flexible to be used in a variety of applications.